


Personal Banquet

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hinted Top Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Post-Whole Cake Island, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Takes place after Sanji returns to Thousand Sunny. He and Zoro are reunited and the reunion ignites buried feelings.





	Personal Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Will be marked AU after I watch the canon return of Sanji.

 

 

Sanji loiters in the kitchen of Sunny, cigarette between slightly parted lips, hands in pockets, and with yearn, his eyes behold the bustle of his nakamas around the dinner table.

It was close, too close. He was going to get separated from everyone occupying the ship and he wouldn’t have had the power nor the will to change it if it wasn’t for his friends. They went through a lot to get him back; even Nami bristled at her exertion. And it’s not like he didn’t know it, when he left, he had had actually hoped for their rescue because he was too much of a coward to do it himself. And really, it should have been obvious. Not long ago they went through hell to bring Robin back, and from the papers so have Luffy trying to save his brother. It’s like they don’t have any other drive but each other. If one falls, of course the rest will put their lives on the line. So maybe Sanji did leave, but, deep down, he knew his friends wouldn’t give up on him, and especially not his captain.

He puffs out a cloud of abundant smoke and returns the cigarette to his mouth.

He’d boarded that deserted ship his sister pushed him to and never looked back.  Even at the Baratie, meeting kind cooks, and a chief who’d sacrificed a limb for him, Sanji never bothered to remind himself of the six months’ imprisonment of a six year old. There had been times when the Whole Cake and the whole of North Blue resurfaced to his memory, accompanied by vivid flashbacks of the maltreatment, but he never allowed himself to get engulfed.

 “A refill!” Luffy’s voice is muffled by all the meat he hasn’t swallowed yet, “and more meat!”

Nami is soon whacking him on the head, “Finish the meat in your mouth first!” She berates. “I swear you’re worse than a child!”

Robin and Franky are sitting close by and they hear each other chuckling tenderly at the two’s antics.

“It’s a banquet, Nami” Usopp reasons, “let him eat as much as he wants, I’m sure Sanji made lots.” –And he doesn’t notice Nami creeping up on him– “besides, most pirates are coarse and that’s something we take pride in –” his words are cut off when a smack to the head face-plants him into the table.

The rest of the crew laughs jointly and Luffy is the loudest.

Sanji sags against the counter and pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out more smoke. And just as a smile manages to tug at his lips, his blue pupils catch sight of the swordsman’s.

Sanji’s heart gives a vigorous thud.

Soon after his return, Luffy told Sanji of everyone’s worry, and especially Zoro’s.

He hadn't been able to see much of them recently, and the thought of that scared him, but with Zoro, it just numbed him. They’d just worked through a quarrel right after Zou before a disaster called Sheapsheed clashed in their way, and then Bege showed up and every hope to get things settled with Zoro vanished, so it’s safe to say that Zoro and Sanji haven’t had a proper chance to make up.

Until now, that is.

After returning to Sunny, Sanji masked in the gushed welcomes, Robin and Nami’s worry, and the crew’s approving nods. And he’d decided to treat it like any other escapade so he immediately headed to the kitchen to prepare a banquet to celebrate their victory.

Sanji returns the cigarette to his lips and props his elbows on the counter, facing the crew.

Zoro had looked tense when Sanji returned earlier, like a bowstring pulled back waiting for one trigger to spur him on. But now he looks like the tension has completely melted from him knowing his friends are reunited back together again.

Zoro doesn’t avert his eyes. He takes another reckless swig of his sake, keeps a dangerous eye on Sanji’s.

Sanji knows what awaits him after the banquet, after the company is taken by sleep. He knows Zoro won’t get a shuteye until they talk, and Sanji doesn’t blame him. Zoro deserves some explanations.

Zoro is a man of few words, both are when they aren’t arguing, but the glances they spare one another speak volumes. Beyond the harsh words and derogatory jabs, there’s a bond. A bond that’s been through the Alabastian desert, the Skyland ordeal, underwater adventures, Shadow Stealers, moving tribes on freaking animal backs and stupid schemed political marriages. And might even go through more with the kind of life they have. And it’s overwhelming. It’s fucking overwhelming to be the receiving end of Zoro’s lingering glances.   

Sanji’s glance relents, and he soon finds himself returning the look with love, passion and concern –passing between them as naturally as breathing.

Zoro suddenly lifts up, mutters a ‘taking first watch’ over his shoulder before heading to the door, bottle of sake tagging along. And Sanji reads the code. There is even smugness knowing Zoro doesn’t have any more patience to wait to hold Sanji. Not long and even he is excusing himself, responding with a ‘gonna use the bathroom’ when Luffy demands to know his destination.

He doesn’t care if they were obvious, and he doesn’t even care if the not-so-clueless ones managed to figure it out, he is as impatient about wanting to be with his guy.

The dewy breeze of the night ruffles his hair as he walks onto the Sunny’s deck, soles clanking on the plank. He looks up at the starlit sky, and the light coming from the crow’s nest beams like a frozen shooting star.

 

“Never took you for the reminiscing type.” Sanji scoffs after finding Zoro looking out the window inside the Gym. He puts the lid of the entrance back down and heads to the other.

Zoro looks away from the window and back at Sanji, face set in hard lines that it’s almost unreadable.

Sanji paws at his chest for another pack of cigarette when Zoro’s leg suddenly shoots out to hit his ankle, kicking him off balance. Sanji lands to the floor with a groan, pack of cigarette flying to the other corner.

“Bastard,” he winces, slowly recovering from the impact. “What the hell was that fo–” he stops mid-rant when he actually sees Zoro.

Zoro is hovering atop him with his arms braced at either side of Sanji’s head, a piercing eye boring into his.

Sanji quirks a smirk, “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“You’re a fine on to talk.” Zoro counters, mirroring the smirk.

 

Zoro snaps his hips, piston thrusts working over Sanji’s prostate relentlessly. The breathless panting echoedsin the room, cut off by intermittent moans.

Sanji is sprawled over Zoro’s gown, his sweat-soaked body glittering under the faint stream of light. His blonde hair spilled on the green fabric, and his bare chest is rising up and down, lungs racing after specks of air. Zoro atop him slows his pace a little, face ducking down to Sanji’s flushed cheek.

It has been so long, so fucking long, and he’d missed this the moment Sanji went ahead without them. He wanted this so bad for so long, and having the real deal beneath him, moaning wantonly like there’s just the two of them in this entire world… Zoro is going out of his mind. This warmth in not normal, this pressure on his chest is not normal either. His body is joined with Sanji, but he still misses him too darn much it’s hard to breathe.

Sanji doesn’t fail to notice the little snarl Zoro lets out near his jaw line. Hot breath fans on his neck and his body shudders all over. He reels his head a little to face the man, willing him to lift his head so he can lock eyes with him but Zoro doesn’t budge.

“What’s wrong, shitty swordsman?” He demands, voice weak from all the moaning he’s done and isstill going to because the night is far from over, and they’ve just started.

Zoro would rather swallow his tongue than word any of that. He grinds into Sanji until the man keens, and then snaps his hips again. Sanji tosses his head to the back, mewling. Zoro grips the shaft of Sanji’s cock, and fondles it.

Sanji shuts his eyes tight and parts his lips, groaning his consent. “Too much… gonna…”

“Do it,” Zoro pants, his mouth hovering over Sanji’s long stretched neck. “Want to see you come.”

Sanji’s head becomes devoid of any thoughts and memories, and the voice of Zoro’s sexy growls fills up the space. The heat is unbelievable, and Zoro’s cock inside him is doing magical things to him. And he lets it happen…

Zoro drinks in the scene of Sanji’s poorly-stifled cry as he shoots his cum over his abdomen, and he murmurs drawled nothings to him, feeling his lips ghost over Sanji’s neck.

Sanji’s eyes remain shut as he takes deep breaths in and out, riding the afterglow of his climax. He hears nothing but Zoro’s voice coaching him and whispering assurances.

“That’s it, you’re so good." He breathes out, his hand finally letting go of the sensitive cock to twine with Sanji’s, the one the man has draped near his face. “That was fucking hot, I’d never get enough of you.”

Sanji hums, still breathless.

“You came so much, was it that intense?” -Zoro’s voice has gone gravel with lust- “can’t wait to come inside you. I want to fill you up -”

“What’ you waiting for?” Sanji urges, he slowly opens his eyes, sapphire eyes catching the light and reflecting it. So alluring, so hypnotizing. “You’re oddly talkative tonight.”

“You’re oddly cross,” Zoro counters, “Wasn’t I supposed to wait til you ride it out, you usually bitch at me when I move soon after you come.”

Sanji crinkles his face at the swordsman, “Do I have to spell it for you, idiotic bastard?”

“I’m sorry, your highness.” Zoro smirks, “This low-class pirate has overstepped his boundaries, making the prince wait.”

Unlike the chuckle Zoro expected, Sanji immediately frowns, so he mirrors the frown as well.

Sanji faces the ceiling, his eyes slowly watering, “You weren’t supposed to know.” he starts, “I’d set out on a different path, decided that’d forge my own life plan. I wanted -no, I hoped to meet kind people.” His tears fall and spill to his golden locks, thick and shimmering. He hasn’t cried or complained ever since he set out on his own thirteen years ago, and he never wanted it to happen in this guy’s presence, but the heart wants what it wants. He knows he can be vulnerable next to Zoro when they’re alone, when no one is there to judge him. Zoro won’t judge him, he will acknowledge his tears.

Zoro, flabbergasted and taken-aback by the sudden surge of emotions rolling off his lover, hovers atop Sanji, just staring.

“I hated my past, and I wished to God for the strength to move on. It was painful, it’s painful, Zoro, and my heart hurts.” He sobs, voice strained by his small snivels and hiccups.

Zoro curses beneath his breath and tightens his hold on Sanji’s hand. “Damn it,” he hisses, now pressing down against Sanji’s body. “There isn’t a lot I can give you,” he said, “but you have friends who care about you here, on Sunny. And” he hugs the blond so tight he’d hear their hearts beating in sync. “Sanji…”

Sanji’s tear-filled eyes go impossibly wide.

Zoro thrusts into him again, keeping at bay every chance Sanji had to comment on that. Sanji recovers quickly from the shock, disentangles their fingers, only to wind his arms around Zoro’s neck, bringing him closer until there’s no space between them.

Yea, it’s exactly as Zoro said, he has friends here who care about him, and he has Zoro, someone he cherishes with all his heart, soul and mind.

He’ll be fine, he has to.


End file.
